iPast
by Chatluna
Summary: When Carly starts to wonder what her two best friends were like before she came.A mystery comes to play when a year book un covers the is set in late season 1
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own icarly. The characters are from icarly my character MartaThe chapters will be longer as the story goes first chapter is in Carly's POV.**

**This is set in late season 1**

**I hope you enjoy this story if you could please review it.**

* * *

Me,Sam and Freddie are talkings by my locker when Marta comes running excited at us.

"Hey Marta" Sam said with a little laugh from the joke I made."OMG Guess what"She said clearly talking only to Sam and Freddie.

"What!"they both said at the same time

They gave each other a glare and turned back to Marta

"The old year nooks are here from elementary school "

"Wow…so cool"Sam said while rolling her eyes in sarcasm

"What about the year book?"spoke Freddie

"Look"Marta said while showing us a page which had a picture of a young sam and had their arms around each other's shoulders ,smiling happily.

I looked over at Sam and Freddie they both had a shocked look on their faces.

"That's Sam and Freddie" I ask still in shock

"Yip back when they were the Number one team"

"You were what!"I asked turning back at Sam and Freddie

"Oh look at the time I have to go to…..Art!Well see yea"Sam said and took of down the hall.

I look at Freddie

"I have to…..um….do art as well"He was off before I could say down the hall after Sam.

All off a sudden I hear Marta speak,I kind of forgot she was still here.

"I just love seeing them like that"said Marta while sighing dreamily.

"Wait Sam and Freddie really were best friends "I ask really surprised

"Yip they were, they did everything together, they still do…..well sometim…."

"No they don't ,I thought they hate each other" I said interrupting Marta.

"Well the only thing I know they do with each other is art and tec"since they are both good at the subjects"

I guess she could see the shocked look on my face because Marta said"Look their your best friends, just ask them, I have to go see yea"

She said, waved goodbye and left.

Was it true?, were they really best friends?,what happened ?

After Marta left I looked at the year book do seem like they were at least freddie does art since when?Sam dose tec again since when?I have to find them.I close the book and lake off to find Sam and Freddie.

* * *

Will Carly find it true.

Bye?


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to an other chapter of you for reading the last you have any suggestions just let me know in the is still in Carly's POV**

* * *

_After Marta left I looked at the year book do seem like they were at least freddie does art since when?Sam dose tec again since when?I have to find them.I close the book and lake off to find Sam and Freddie._

Where did they go?I check everywhere it's like they disappeared.I should go to the lunch room knowing Sam she'll be there.

I walk to the lunch room and I walk over to our usual table,Only Gibby is there."hey Gibby have you seem Sam and Freddie?"."No I haven't ,sorry".He says with a hint of blush.I look around wondering if there was someone behind me,I turn around no there isn't.!Why is he blushing?.I sit down, a little down"hey what's wrong"Gibby asked me?

."I really wanted to find Sam and Freddie to ask them, where they really best friends!"."oh yea they were, there you find Sam you'd find Freddie". "Oh do you know why they aren't like that anymore?".

"No sorry, a…Carly I have to go lunch is just over, bye"Gibby said a little Spooked.

* * *

I was walking home when I saw them, wait for where I saw them….AT FREDDIE'S were just walking out,Laughing.

"You guys"I shouted "where were you and were you best friends?"

"Okay yes.. yes we were"said Freddie while stopping the laughter.

"What….why,I thought you hate each other"?

"We do"spoke Sam like it was Oblivious.

"How, what happened" I said still shocked

"Okay we'll tell you just let us go in side.

We are sitting down in the and Freddie at the far left and me on the far better have a reason

"Okay it all started when…."spoke Sam

* * *

**Find out what happens in the next and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to an other chapter of you for reading the last you have any suggestions just let me know in the reviews****.****This is in Sam's POV**

* * *

_We are sitting down in the and Freddie at the far left and me on the far better have a reason_

"_Okay it all started when…."spoke Sam_

"We first started school, we were both new students coming from"

"Your last school" Freddie said completing my do that a lot I realised …..

"I was really nervous since Melony was going to the fancy prep school". "Yea and I was really nerviest because I just finally got my mom to stop homeschooling me" Freddie said sort of cutely.

* * *

_This is how it went: nobody's POV _

Samantha Puckett was walking in to school, running a little because Sam and her mom had to drop of her sister first."Come on mom I don't want to be late"Sam said rely anxious

When they finally walked though the school her mom said "honey know this is scary but try not let people push you around, you'r a Puckett no one can take that away from you, okay"she said as encouraging as she can. Little Samantha Puckett nodded as she turned and walked through the doors".

"you can do this" Sam thought to her self, she must have been daydreaming when she came into contact with a sold object…. Or person.

"Oh sorry ….I didn't mean to bump into you"Sam said quietly

"It's fine"said a quiet voice.

"I'm Fredward by the way"

" Samantha"

"Nice name….I like the name Sam better though….for a girl of course"little Freddie said

"Me too…I like the name Freddie more" little Sam said

"Me too….hey do you want to go as Freddie and Sam in school?"said a little exited Freddie

"Sure…..so…. where are all your friends?"said Sam a little nervous

"Oh I don't have any yet…..I'm new"Freddie said a little sad

"Me too"said Sam in the Sam manner

"Do you want to stick together until we make new friends"suggest Freddie.

"Okay…." Sam said getting excited she actually made a friend

But little did they know, that with every new friend they mad the more they spent time together.

You see since Freddie like tec and Sam is good at tec as well they were put into the same class. They really didn't mind they enjoyed spending time they met Gibby, he became there new best friend sort of like a trio.

Sam joined dancing in school, so every one of her shows Freddie would be there supporting his best joined fencing (behind he's mother's back…. His dad signed him up),Sam came to everyone of his matches as well.

They were inseparable, it all went down hill when Carly fall instantly in love with her, which kind of made Sam miss Freddie the way he was, all he talked about was this girl.

Than Sam became best friends with Carly, which made Freddie the frightening stared.

_Back to the start to the story Sam's POV_

* * *

"So that's what happened"

Freddie and I looked at Carly she has a shock look on her face.

"What should we do?"freddie look at me,I just gave an unsure expression.

* * *

**What will Carly say?**

**NOTE*I'm not making Carly the mad guy,I just thought this is what might have happened ***

**I hope you enjoyed, please review and the next chapter will come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey welcome back to iPast,I know I haven't been updating in a while out here it Carly's PoV **

"_So that's what happened"_

_Freddie and I looked at Carly she has a shock look on her face._

"_What should we do?"freddie look at me,I just gave an unsure expression_.

Wait so you guys were best friends and ….and I…it was my fault.I said not believing what I had just and Sam glance at each other sure what to say.

"I guess when freedie start to have a crush on you I got jealous"Sam said with a guile's look on her face

"Yea and I guess when Sam and you became best friends I got jealous" Freddie said with a guilt look on his face as well

So that's when the fighting started I said

They both glacé at each other and said the words I thought I would never hear explicitly form them "yes your right"

"We were best friends,but umm guys I have to tell you something I umm…I'm moving"Sam said but I could tell she was only telling Freddie.

"Your what"Freddie and I said In unison

"Yea my dad called and I am moving to Spain,I'm so sorry"

"I have to go" with that Sam left and I never saw her again.

Or Freddie for that matter

When Sam left the apartment that day,he ran after him.I never found out what happened with them,but about a week later I didn't see him at school,then I found out that he movies to Spain with mom said that he could left her leave he would miss her.

So they agreed to let him go,as what his mom put it "you can never let your true love go…no matter the consequences"Or in this case your best friend.

That was 10 years ago,when Sam Puckett left and Freddie Benson with her.I never did see them again,I heard from Freddie's mom…. well I overheard that he married the love of his life(Sam).

As for me I got over the shock of loose in gym two best friends in blink.I am now the owner of a fashion company and I am married to who would guess have two beautiful twin I hope to tell this story again one day

-Carly

**Well that's my story of how two un likely friends who were best friends became soul mates.I'm sorry I cut the story short,I just wasn't feeling the that I you again for reading **


End file.
